Light
by Cliona777
Summary: Selene never expected the male who haunted her dreams to be real. She never expected them to come together, and she never expected him to push her out of his light for reasons unknown to her and that he seems unwilling to explain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This ones going to take me a while to write as I'm still sorting it all out in my head! I've done a story on V as the male lead and my own character as the female. I hope you enjoy it even if I've kind of sort of twisted things. Of course most of the Characters are not mine. As with all my stories please be aware that there's going to be some mature parts (aka sex) and that I love reviews!!! If you're not familiar with the books please please buy them, read them and love them. I know I have!

Selene woke with a start. She was sweating, even though she felt cold to her bones. Her dreams were getting more realistic, the closer her transition was the vivid they became and he got closer. Pulling herself out of bed she quietly went downstairs, her brother and parents were still asleep since it was still daylight out, only an hour or two until sun down. Going into the kitchen she got herself a glass of water. Axe, her older brother was training with the brotherhood to become a warrior so he wasn't home much. Her parents were a quiet couple happy to spend their time together. Selene wasn't sure what she was going to do with her life, she was lonely most of her friends had gone through the transition and were now out all the time, some even were mated now. Sighing she went back up to her room. Looking at herself in the mirror she didn't see much. She was sure she was pretty but nothing amazing. The light made her natural reddish highlights, stand out in her long waist length brown hair; her green eyes stared back at her in her reflection. She was a good height, a slender frame and had nice facial features. Selene tilted her head a bit then sighed and crawled back into bed. She didn't want to fall back asleep. For the past six months she had been dreaming of a face she couldn't place. It was of a male, she knew that but she had no idea who he was. Something told her she should be frightened of him, but she wanted desperately to be closer to him. In her dreams he was walking towards her, she was sitting in a chair. In each of her dreams he got closer before she woke up. This time just before she woke up, she had stood up in her dreams, like she was going to greet him. Selene jumped up surprised when someone knocked on her door. Going to the door she tugged down her t-shirt a bit even though she was wearing boxers too. Opening the door Selene was surprised to see her brother standing there. He towered over her by at least a foot, he was a bit roughed up looking but his dark short hair still looked neatly done. He was in his work out gear and had his bag with him.

"Hey…I was wondering a few of the guys we're bringing their younger sisters to the training tonight, just so the girls can get to know each other. Father said you could come if you wanted. I'm leaving in a bout an hour." Axe said and Selene smiled, a bit surprised.

"Really? And you're okay with that?" She asked and Axe shrugged a little.

"Yeah besides…I know your transition is soon, and all your friends are out. Besides you're going to um…need a male…" He said awkwardly and Selene blushed a bit.

"Right…um I'll just…get ready." She said and quickly closed the door. After showering and putting on dark skinny jeans, ankle boots, a white tank top and a chunky black cardigan. Selene headed downstairs where her father and brother were waiting. Her father merely checked over her outfit before walking away. Axe shrugged and led her out to his truck. Selene climbed in and quietly looked out the window as Axe drove.

"So I'm not sure what to tell you. I don't know what the training will be tonight; you don't really have to watch if you don't want to. But I won't be able to take you home until I'm done." Axe explained and Selene nodded a little.

"I'm sure I'll be chatting with the other sisters." She smirked and Axe chuckled.

"I'm not sure which instructor it'll be but if its Z, he's the one with the scars, stay away from him." Axe said and Selene nodded a little.

"Sure, I'll just stay totally out of the way." She said as they pulled up to a huge mansion with a huge amount of land, all walled in. Axe pulled the truck around back and helped Selene out.

"Selene!" A familiar female voice called and Selene looked over to see her friend April running towards her. The two embraced as April's brother Zane joined them.

"Alright you two can catch up inside, we're going to be late." Axes said and lead the group of them inside. Inside turned out to be a huge gym, work out equipment on one side and a huge floor area on the other. A bunch of males were standing around and there were a few other females standing to one side. April and Selene went to join them, introducing themselves and chatting amongst themselves as the males seemed to line up. Most of the females were around Selene's age, and none of them had gone through the transition yet. Selene started to wonder if this was some sort of plan by the males to help out their sisters well at the same time getting something for themselves. A door opening caught Selene's attention. Looking over Selene watched as two huge males walked in, glancing over one she figured that he must be Z the one that Axe said to stay away from. He was scary looking, and Selene figured she would have no problem staying away from him. Selene's eyes shifted to the other male and her whole body turned cold. It was the male from her dream, but he was clear in her vision, she could see his eyes, the tattoos on his face, and hear his laugh as he and the other warrior chatted. Selene leaned back against the wall, feeling sick to her stomach, and like a bucket of ice had been poured on top of her. She was shaking she could feel it. Vaguely she heard April say her name just as the male looked over to them but Selene couldn't make him out as clearly as before, her vision now swimming with black spots. Just as Selene's vision faded nothing but black she could see the male come towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all like it so far! Please review!!

Selene woke up slowly feeling a little dizzy. Her head was resting on something soft and she forced her eyes open. Looking up she saw her brother looking down at her rather concerned looking. Selene attempted to sit up a bit but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking over at the hand Selene frowned, it was covered in tattoos, slowly she looked at the face attached and her pulse quicken.

"You alright?" He said his voice smooth but she could hear the concern in it.

"What happened?" Selene whispered and Axe took her hand.

"You fainted. You've been out about ten minutes; the doctor is on the way." He explained and Selene shook her head a bit and attempted to sit up again, this time she pushed aside the male's hand.

"I'm fine." She murmured and glanced around, judging by the lockers and benches she guessed she was in the locker room.

"Who brought me in here?" She asked sitting up on the bench she was on.

"I did. I'm not use to females fainting in my classroom." The male said and Selene rubbed her head a bit.

"I'm sorry; I'm not sure what happened." She said and Axe looked at her.

"You had me worried you were going through the change a fucking gym full of males." He said and Selene couldn't help but smile a little.

"Like you weren't planning on setting me up with one of them anyways." She said and Axe chuckled.

"I knew you'd figure that plan out." He said and glanced to the male.

"Sorry, V this is my sister Selene, Selene this is my instructor V." Axe said and Selene glanced to V.

"Hi…" She said softly as another male came into the room. She recognized him as the vampire doctor that her father had to the house every once in a while.

"This is she?" He asked and V nodded as he and Axe stepped closer to the door. The doctor took out his pen light and looked in Selene's eyes and checked her pulse. Frowning a bit he felt along her jaw.

"Have you had trouble sleeping? Any dizziness?" He asked and Selene bit her lip a little.

"Tell him Selene." Axe said and she sighed a little to herself.

"I've had trouble sleeping, just not able to stay asleep the whole night." She said and the doctor nodded a little.

"You're close to your change it's not uncommon for these types of things to happen." He said and Selene nodded a little, and then felt sick to her stomach, sparks of pain spat through her. Looking over to Axe he stared at her as she let out a whimper.

"Oh shit…now?" He said and the doctor looked at her.

"My word, yes now." The doctor said and looked around helplessly.

"I'll take care of her, everyone out. Get the rest of the males out of the gym." V said starting towards her and Selene started to stand, to protest or meet him half way she wasn't sure her body felt like it was burning, like it wanted to explode. She felt his hands on her as he picked her up and carried her into the showers. V put her on a bench and grabbed all the towels in the room and made a makeshift bed out of them, Selene was aware that he was keeping an eye on her well he did. Reaching for him she watched as he pulled off his shirt.

"Wrist or neck?" He asked and Selene looked at him curiously as he picked her up and put her down on the towel bed. Tugging her up against him, he rubbed her back rocking her a little.

"Just relax, take deep breaths and you'll be fine." He said and Selene whimpered as the first wave of pain ripped through her body. It wasn't long before she had her new fangs deep in his neck vein; the taste of his blood was the best thing she had ever had on her tongue. It made her feel like fainting all over again, she could taste him, felt him stroking her back and cheek. She heard his groan when she had first bit into him and loved the sound of it. After a while she lay quietly in his arms, feeling sleepy as his hand still stroked over her, she was just in her jeans and tank top now, but they felt itchy and too tight. Her sweater, and boots were tossed on the floor beside them along side his shirt and shoes. Letting out a little sigh she glanced up to him, V smirked a little and stroked her cheek.

"How do you feel?" He asked and Selene tried to shrug but didn't have the strength.

"Tired and dirty." She said referring to the sweat that had soaked through her clothing and his.

"I can take you to my room, you could sleep a while in my bed…or I could take you home." He said and Selene smiled a little.

"Your room sounds closer." She said, and he was picking her up before she even finished speaking. It was nice being in his arms, Selene thought to herself but strange at the same time, but she didn't have the strength to protest.

**V's POV**

As he carried Selene towards his room, he had to give himself a mental shake. What was he doing? He didn't even know the female and just out right offered to see her through the transition? Although he was the only option in the room at the time, Axe was her brother and the doctor was bonded. He wouldn't have let any other male near her anyways, V wanted to be there with her. V glanced down to her face, she was asleep in his arms and he relaxed a bit. She had gone through the change so quickly and seemed to be fine, perfectly formed. Gently V lay her down on his bed and just watched her sleep for a while. Selene was beautiful, he loved the feeling of her hair in his hands, and when she had looked at him when he walked into the gym he melted. He was already feeling an attachment towards her, he couldn't really explain why. V couldn't explain the dread that had washed over him when she fainted or his relief when she woke up. Maybe it was the way she bit into him, or the way it made him feel. V knew he would have to be very careful how he went about the rest of the day and what he said to her when she woke. Stretching a bit he went to his closet and picked out a few things for her to put on after he got her cleaned up. V had to stop himself from thinking about her in the shower. It was true most vampires wanted sex when they were rested up but V wasn't about to suggest that to Selene. Instead he stepped outside of the bedroom and called down to Fritz, asking him to bring up some food; after he hung up he went back into the bedroom. Standing at the end of the bed he put his hands in his pocket and just watched her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm working on making my chapters longer but I'm having a bit of a time trying to space everything that I want to happen out. I don't want everything to happen all at once of course so please bare with me! Thanks for the reviews so far guys!

Selene woke up and stretched a little feeling pretty relaxed and cozy feeling. Sighing she sat up a bit as she took a deep breath. She was in V's bedroom she remembered him bringing her here. The room was dark; the two windows were covered by heavy thick drapes. She could see a closet door and another that she assumed led to the bathroom which is where she headed. Getting up felt weird like her legs were too long for her body but she managed to get halfway there when the bedroom door swung open.

"What are you doing?" V growled and Selene turned her head quickly to look at him and lost her balance. Landing on the floor she sighed and looked up at him.

"You should have stayed in bed, why were you up?" V asked putting down a tray on the nightstand before helping her up. Selene held onto his forearms and steadied herself.

"I was going to…I mean I have to go to the bathroom." She said and V nodded a bit. With his help Selene made it to the bathroom, when he reached to help her with her pants Selene blushed and shook her head.

"I think I got it from here." She said and he nodded a bit and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. Selene managed to go to the bathroom and wash her face and hands. Coming back out Selene was surprised when he swooped her off her feet and placed her back in the bed.

"I took these out of my closet; I thought you might want to shower in a bit and change." V said tossing a pair of sweats a t-shirt on the bed and Selene's eyes widened at the thought of being clean.

"I'd love to shower." She said and V nodded a little, he turned away and went into the bathroom. Selene heard the water turn on as she pushed herself off the bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom. Selene had made it to the doorway just fine until she walked into V and bounced off him. Strong hands grabbed her arms, and he pulled her against her chest.

"I'm going to shower with you. You might not like the water or the heat so it'll be easier if I'm in there with you." V said and Selene looked up at him and bit her lip unsure.

"If you think that would be best…" She said softly and let him lean her against the sink. She watched as he pulled off his shirt, exposing his huge chest and six pack abs. Selene felt herself blush a little and reached to take off her own shirt but V's hands slid over hers.

"Let me…please?" He said softly and Selene looked up at him, meeting his intense gaze. She moved her hands and let him slowly pull her shirt over her head. When he reached for the front clasp on her bra Selene reached up and put her hands over his stopping him the same way he had stopped her. V took his hands away and Selene was well aware of the surprised look on his face when she undid it and let her bra slide down her arms. The second before it hit the floor V had his hand in her hair and his mouth was warm and firm over hers. Selene found herself kissing him back eagerly, and felt his hands roughly undo her pants pushing them and her thong over her hips quickly. V tore his mouth away from hers and kissed down along her neck.

"The shower…" Selene managed to gasp, feeling a little overwhelmed at how fast things were starting to go. V stopped his kissed but kept his mouth against her neck suckling lightly before lifting his head and kissing her softly.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." He said softly and Selene smiled just a little and blushed moving away from him and stepping into the shower. She put a hand out first under the water to test how it felt on her skin, being that it didn't hurt she stepped the rest of the way in and closed her eyes letting the water run over her. Selene kept her eyes closed even when she felt V step in the shower behind her, she held still as his hands run lightly over her shoulders.

"Water feels okay? Is it too hot?" He asked softly and Selene shook her head a little.

"No it feels really good." She replied softly and it did feel good, not sure the water but his hands too, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Selene finally opened her eyes and glanced around for shampoo, turning around she turned into V's chest and his arms slipped around her.

"Looking for something?" He smirked and Selene smiled a little.

"Shampoo actually. Do you have any?" She asked and V chuckled and reached behind him before passing her a bottle.

"Of course I do. Want me to wash it for you?" He asked and Selene raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were just in here incase I didn't like the water or fell or whatever your excuse was." She said and V smirked a little and moved into the corner of the shower.

"Fine, I'll just stand here and watch then." He said and Selene looked away, she started to wash herself slowly. Her skin was pretty sensitive but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. After a bit Selene glanced up to V, who just stood there quietly watching her.

"Come here." He said and Selene couldn't help it, she went over to him and stood before him. V lightly hand his hands over her shoulders and arms, when he reached her wrists he hands move to her hips pulling her closer to him.

"Do you think your parents and brother will have objections to you moving in with me?" V said and Selene looked up at him surprised.

"Why would I move in here?" She asked and V smirked a little running a hand down her back, the other slipping onto her neck, his thumb brushing softly over her vein.

"Because I said so." He said before leaning down and biting her. It was a pinch of pain before waves of pleasure washed over her. V kept a tight hold on her, even though he didn't feed for long, Selene felt limp against him and leaned her head on his shoulder, she could smell his scent coming off of him, he smelt like musk and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Selene lifted her head a bit to look up at him; V leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Let's get out of the shower and get some food into you." V said and Selene nodded. After wrapping herself up in a towel Selene went into the bedroom and pulled on the shirt V had given her to put on. Once she had that on, she glanced over her shoulder at V smirking as he came towards her.

"I'm usually pretty possessive of my clothing, but I really like the look of my shirt on you." He said and kissed her softly. Selene smiled a little and turned around reached for the pants, bending over to pull them on she jumped as she felt V's hand come across her ass, not a hard spank but hard enough for her to jump a little and look at him. He had a rather smug grin on his face.

"You gave me such a good target." He said and Selene smiled a little then put on the sweat pants, facing him so he didn't have another opportunity to spank her.

"So, let's eat then we'll call your family to let them know you're alright." V said motioning to the tray. Selene nodded a little and sat down on the bed and started picking at a few things on the tray.

"What's wrong? Is it not good?" V said sitting down next to her and Selene looked up at him.

"No it's delicious I'm just not that hungry." She said and V frowned at her.

"You're not hungry?" He asked running his fingers through her hair slowly and Selene couldn't help but leaned her head into his hand some.

"No, is that bad? I'm still pretty tired." Selene said and V nodded a little.

"Crawl back into bed then, I've got a few a few things to do anyways. I'll call your parents and brother. I've also got to talk to Wrath." He said and Selene looked up at him as he tucked her back into bed.

"You mean the King?" She said and V smirked a little then kissed her softly.

"Yes the King, now get some rest. I'll wake you before last meal." He said, Selene nodded a little and watched him walk to the door after getting dressed. After he closed the door Selene sat up a little and rubbed her face. She couldn't believe how well she got along with V. Sure they had shared one of the most personal things vampires could do, but how they just…clicked surprised her. The fact that he wanted her to move in already scared her a bit. She was hoping to have some time with her friends, and to be out before she got bonded. By moving in with a male right away she might not be able to do those things. Selene started eating off the tray, as she thought of how to explain this to V without making it seem that she didn't want to be with him. Because she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Selene slept for a while and woke to a hand running up her back slowly.

"Hmmm I'm not ready to get up yet." She said softly and she heard V chuckle softly.

"I want you to come meet the rest of my brothers and their females." V said as Selene rolled onto her side and looked up at him.

"I'm still so tired though. And I don't have anything else to wear." She said as V stroked her side.

"It doesn't matter what you're wearing." He shrugged and Selene raised an eyebrow looking up at him.

"The king and Queen will be there, so yes it does matter." She said and V smirked a little.

"I bet you the Queen will be wearing the same thing. Now get up and come downstairs with me." He said pulling back the covers. Grumbling Selene got up and attempted to straighten herself out. V just waited and watched until she was ready then took her hand and led her downstairs. Selene held onto his hand tightly as he led her into the dinning room. There were only four other people sitting there and Selene glanced up to V who sat her down next to him.

"Z you met the other night, that pretty female next to him is Bella his mate. That's Rhage and Mary." V said pointing everyone out and they smiled and nodded to Selene except Z who just took a sip of his drink.

"This is Selene, she's staying with me." V said and other others talked quietly amongst themselves as the meal was served. Selene ate quietly and so did V though as he ate he slid a hand onto her thigh and rubbed softly.

"You going to be okay if I go out tonight?" He asked and Selene glanced up to him.

"I was thinking maybe I would go home tonight." She said and V frowned a little at her.

"What do you mean go home?" He said and Selene shifted a little.

"Let's talk about it later alright?" She said softly and V kept frowning at her for a bit then relaxed and nodded.

"Fine." He mumbled. After the meal they headed back upstairs and Selene sat down on the bed while V started to get changed.

"I don't want to live here, at least not yet." Selene said and V turned to look at her, the shirt he was about to put on still in his hand.

"Why not?" He asked looking at her seriously and Selene took a deep breath.

"We barely know each other, its not that I don't like you, or that I don't want to be with you. I just think…I need it to slow down. I want to go home, see my friends and family and get to know you better." She explained and V rubbed his head a bit.

"You mean you want to…date?" He said and Selene nodded a little.

"I guess you could call it that." She said and V pulled on his shirt turning away. Selene bit her lip unsure of what he was thinking.

"I have a few rules then." He said and Selene raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what they are, and then I'll tell you if I'll follow them." She said and V turned to look at her.

"First I don't want you feeding from anyone else but me." He said and Selene nodded.

"I can agree to that as long as it goes both ways." She said and V rubbed his head a bit.

"That's no problem. Second if you're going out with friends or family somewhere, I wanna know when and where." He said and Selene thought about that one.

"I'll do my best to keep you updated." She said and V looked like he might argue with that one but he shrugged.

"Twice a week we'll go on dates, it might depend on when I can but lets say twice a week. And I want to talk to you every night even if I don't see you." He said and Selene smiled a little.

"Since I'm supposed to tell you when and where I'm going that should be easy." She said and V looked at her as he moved closer.

"The last rule is kind of two. I don't want you "dating" any other males. And I don't want any other males touching you." He said and Selene nodded a little.

"That's fine; as long as I'm the only female you're dating or touching." She said and V smirked a little as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh I don't plan on it, something tells me I'll be hungry enough for you that I won't even notice other females." He said and Selene smiled a little and kissed him.

"So you going to take me home now then?" She asked and V nodded a bit.

"Your clothes were washed and put over here." He showed her and after Selene went into the bathroom to change she took a deep breath. That had gone a lot better then she had expected. Part of her thought V might just lock her up and be done with it, he didn't seem pleased with it but he didn't fight it really either. Coming back out she pulled on her sweater as V strapped on a couple of guns.

"Ready?" He asked and Selene nodded a bit, she took his hand as they walked out to his car. After he opened her door Selene kissed his cheek then got in. She was some what nervous about going home; she wondered what her parents were going to say about everything. V was quiet as he drove towards her parents place and so was Selene; she wasn't sure what to say at this point. They pulled up in front her parents house and Selene sighed a little and leaned her head back a bit on the head rest.

"Give me your phone." She said and V glanced to her, before fishing it out of his pocket. Selene saved her number in it then handed it back.

"Call me when you get home tonight, then I'll have your number in my phone." She said and V nodded a little.

"What if you go out though?" He asked and Selene smiled a little.

"I'll be staying home for the rest of the night. I'm sure my parents will want to know what's going on." She said and V reached over and slid his hand around the back of her neck.

"Let me know how that goes?" He said and Selene nodded a bit before he tugged her gently over for a kiss. When his mouth covered hers Selene forgot that they were parked in front of her parent's house and had to stop herself from crawling into his lap to get closer.

"I'll call you in a few hours." V said pulling back and Selene nodded then got out of the car. Walking up the pathway to the front door she glanced back to V as she rang the doorbell.

V's POV  
He waited until she had gone inside before driving away. It wasn't really going how he had planned but he couldn't do much. Nothing she had asked for was unreasonable; it just wasn't what he wanted. When they were kissing in the car he didn't want to stop, he loved kissing her especially when his hand was on her neck. The way she moved like she was going to end up in his lap drove him nuts but he had to stop the kiss before they got carried away in the car. Driving towards downtown he wondered how her parents were going to take it. V didn't think they would have a big problem with it, he was a warrior, his blood was pure and he wanted their daughter. Not that it mattered much to him if they had something against it anyways. Selene was his and that was the end of it. The only reason he cared what they thought was because Selene did and he didn't want her to be upset. Pulling into Subzero he turned off the car and went inside, Z and Rhage were easy to find at their usual table and he sat down quickly ordering a scotch.

"So how goes it with your lady?" Rhage asked and V couldn't help but grunt.

"She went home to mommy and daddy." He said and Z raised an eyebrow.

"And you let her? That doesn't sound like you." Z said and V shrugged a bit.

"She had some good points. We just met three days ago; she wants some time with her friends and family before moving in. And she wants to date." V said grunting the last part.

"Date? She wants you to woo her?" Rhage said and both he and Z starting laughing.

"Going to write her a poem?" Z chuckled and V swallowed his drink.

"Are we going hunting or what?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Selene sat down in the living room with her parents; she was so nervous she felt sick. Her parents were very quiet when she came inside, after V dropped her off.

"So…your brother tells us that one of the warriors saw you through your transition." Selene's mother said softly and Selene nodded a little.

"His name is V." She said and her parents shifted.

"Has he...claimed you?" Her father asked and Selene raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you mean?" She asked and she swore her father squirmed.

"Were you two intimate?" Her mother asked and Selene shook her head slowly.

"No, but…we're going to be together. I told him I wanted to come home and see you two and my friends. I asked him if we could get to know each other better before I moved in with him." Selene explained and her parents looked a little surprised.

"And he agreed to that?" Her mother asked and Selene shrugged a bit.

"He laid down a few rules but other then that he seemed…to agree to it for now." She said and her parents nodded a little.

"Well will you let us meet him?" Her father asked and it was Selene's turn to look surprised.

"You want to meet him? So your...alright with this?" She asked and her parents exchanged looks.

"It sounds like your happy, and that you're handling this maturely so yes we're alright with this." Her father said and Selene smiled. Later in her room she checked her phone, but V hadn't called yet, looking through her closet she wondered about doing some shopping soon. There were a few things she wanted to get rid of and she sighed. Getting up she headed downstairs and looked around for her mother.

"Hey mom can I use the car? I just want to go out and get a magazine." Selene said once she found her mother who passed her the keys.

"Isn't letting V know when you're going out one of the rules?" Her mother asked and Selene wrinkled her nose.

"I'm going ten minutes to the store I'll be home within twenty minutes I'm sure he'll be fine with that." She said and headed out to the car. She was quick at the store picking out two of the latest magazines then headed home. She was just pulling into the driveway when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said as she put the car in park.

"Hey, how did it go with the parents?" V asked and Selene smiled a bit.

"Actually better then I thought." She replied and turned off the car.

"What was that noise? It sounded like a car." V said and Selene winced a little.

"Um it was…I just ran to the store quick." She replied and she heard V growl on the other end of the phone.

"You agreed to tell me when you were going out." He grumbled and Selene sighed.

"It was twenty minutes to the store and back, I didn't think it was that big of a deal." She said and V grunted.

"No I guess its not…but still." He said and Selene rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and headed inside.

"Do you think I'll be able to go out in sunlight?" She asked heading up to her room.

"Do you even think about trying that!" V snapped and Selene raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember that being one of your rules." She said and V kept growling into the phone.

"I'd rather you wait for me just in case." He said and Selene tossed her bag on her bed.

"Alright I'll wait. Oh I'm doing to do some shopping tomorrow, not sure what time I'm going out but I thought I'd let you know." She said, kicking off her shoes.

"Shopping? Great, I think I'll skip that trip. Just let me know where about you're going to be alright?" He said and Selene nodded a little.

"Yeah alright I will." She said and stretched a little.

"Alright I better go Wrath wants to see me. Call me before you head out." He said and Selene climbed onto her bed.

"Yup I will." She said before they hung up.

When she woke up the next night she sighed a little. Getting up Selene got in the shower, blow dried her hair, put on her make up then looked at her closet. After going through the magazines last night she had so many ideas of what she wanted to buy that nothing she had seemed that great. Pulling on tights and a sweater dress she went downstairs. Her mom was up already and getting ready too.

"Almost ready?" Selene's mom asked and Selene nodded.

"Yeah I just have to call V then we can go." She said then slipped into the hallway to call V.

"Hmmm? Hello?" V answered sleepily and Selene smirked to herself.

"Are you still in bed?" She asked and V groaned a little.

"Yes, why aren't you in it with me?" He replied and Selene laughed a little.

"Because I'm going to shopping and you didn't want to come." Selene said and started putting on her shoes.

"Right, okay well call me when you're done and maybe we can meet up for a drink." He said and Selene nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." She said then hung up. Her mother and her shopped hard and spent a lot of Selene's father's money, but they had had a good time. Selene felt much more relaxed about everything now; her mother was very understanding and encouraging. One thing that surprised Selene a bit was that her mother suggested that Selene didn't tell V about her dreams. Everything was working out and Selene's mother was worried that the dream might make it seem that Selene was coming on too strong. Pondering that suggestion Selene called V when she arrived back home, he answered as Selene started taking things out of her numerous bags.

"Hey, how was your shopping?" V answered and Selene smirked a little.

"Really good, though I don't think dad's going to like the credit card bill he's about to get." She said and V chuckled.

"Lucky for us I'm loaded. How about I swing by and take you out for a bit?" V asked and Selene eyed her new short dress.

"Yeah I'll be ready when you get here, but you should know that my parents are pretty eager to meet you." She said and she could hear V chuckle.

"I'll be there in about half an hour." He said and then hung up. Selene quickly got up and straightened her hair. Then redid her make up, giving herself a bit more of a smoky eye, when she was finished that she put on her new dress. It was pretty short, about sex inches above her knee, her ass was covered but she wouldn't really be able to bend over in it. It was dark green and super tight showing off the curves of her breasts, waist and hips. Smirking a bit to herself and did a little turn in front her mirror as she heard the doorbell ring. Pulling on her heels she pulled on her trench coat which was actually longer then her dress. When she went downstairs V was standing there politely talking with her mother. Smirking she came down and he glanced to her.

"There you are." He said and leaned down kissing her cheek.

"Hey, yeah sorry I was just putting on my shoes." She said smiling up at him.

"Alright well you two have fun and try not to be too late." Her mother said and kissed Selene's cheek before wondering away. V took Selene's hand and led her out to his truck, she was expecting him to open the door for her but instead he put her against it and leaned down kissing her hard. Smirking a little Selene kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You miss me already or something?" She teased him and V smirked a little then moved his mouth over her neck, she could feel him smelling her skin.

"I miss you in my bed, wearing my clothes but I really miss the smell of you." He said and Selene shivered a little.

"Come on lets get going before I take you right here." V said and opened the door. Soon they were parking out front of a club.

"I've never heard of this place before." Selene said and got out of the truck herself. V came around and slipped an arm around her waist.

"It's not really like a dance club or anything, more like just a nice quiet place to sit and have drinks." He said and led her inside, it was pretty dark but he was right it was quiet even though there were a few people sitting at tables. V led her to a table in the back, and Selene undid her coat starting to take it off and V stared at her. Selene bit back her grin and took off her coat, putting it on the back of her chair.

"Wow…you look…I mean…" V stumbled and Selene smirked and sat down looking up at him.

"Thank you." She said and V sat next to her.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked and Selene thought a moment.

"Vodka soda." She said and V waved a waitress over ordering their drinks.

"So, shopping was good. Did you get anything for me?" V asked and Selene smirked at him.

"I might have, but you'll have to wait a while to see it." She said as the waitress put their drinks down and Selene smiled at her before picking it up.

"Well what is it? Then I'll tell you if I'll wait." V said and Selene smiled slyly at him as she took a sip of her drink.

"I might have spent a lot of money on lingerie." She said and V grinned at her, then leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I'll wait as long as you want, but it might kill me." He said and Selene kissed him.

"Then you might get it sooner then you think." She teased.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning!!** This chapter has sexual content, with a slight S&M BDSM twist to it! If you're not of age or are not comfortable with that type of thing **please please** either skip this chapter (I'll sum it up next chapter cleanly) or skip the sex part!

Selene looked at herself in the mirror one more time; she was finally going out with her girlfriends to go clubbing. It had taken some convincing of V but he finally agreed that she could go, not that she really would have listened to him if he said no. Looking over her short black skirt and pretty halter top she smirked and headed downstairs. Avoiding her parents Selene went out to her car and drove to Sub Zero where she was supposed to meet her friends. Going in she glanced around then saw Raven, Sarah and Jewel, smiling she went over. After a couple of round of drinks during which time she filled them in on everything about her and V. They were all really excited; Jewel was already mated so she totally understood what Selene was talking about. They headed to the dance floor and Selene didn't think much of dancing with a few guys, she was careful not to let them get too close or touch her too much but she had a lot of fun with the girls. After a bit they headed to the bar, well ordering her drink someone tapped Selene on the shoulder and she turned to see Z looking at her arms crossed.

"Does V know you're here?" He asked and Selene nodded a little.

"Yeah, I told him." She said and Z glanced to the males that she was just dancing with.

"I'm sure he does, but does he know what your doing?" Z said raising an eyebrow and Selene frowned at him.

"I'm not doing anything wrong; I'm having a couple of drinks and dancing with my friends." She said and Z glanced over her.

"Right, well I'll be over in the corner if you need anything." He said and wondered off. Selene sighed a little and glanced to Raven.

"Who is that?" Raven asked and Selene rubbed her forehead a little.

"That's Zsadist he's one of V's brothers. Apparently I'm being a bad girl." Selene rolled her eyes as they headed back to the dance floor. After around twenty minutes of dancing with the same guys and her friends Selene glanced to the corner to where Z was sitting and nearly fell over when she saw V standing there staring at her.

"Shit shit shit" She said and quickly went towards them. Her friends looked confused but Selene just brushed past them and went over to where V was.

"Hi…" She said softly and V looked at her sternly.

"I thought we had agreed to the rules." He said and Selene looked up to him.

"We did, I wasn't breaking any. I'm here just like I said I would be, doing what I said I'd be doing." She said and V pulled out a stool.

"Sit." He said pointing to it and Selene sighed and sat down.

"I said I didn't want other males touching you. Then I come here and you knew I didn't want you here in the first place and I see some male holding your hips and looking like he was going to eat you." He said and Selene sighed a little since it was true.

"Yes alright he was touching my hips but that's it." She said trying to down play it and V snarled.

"He was touching you, and as far as I could tell you weren't about to tell him to do otherwise." He said and Selene picked up Z's glass and drank it all in one sip.

"It's not like I was asking him to do more." She said looking up at V who took the glass from her.

"Your right you weren't I'll give you that. But it's still a broken rule, two actually and I think you should be punished." He said and Selene raised an eyebrow.

"Punished? Are you going to ground me or spank me or something?" She said shaking her head a bit and V nodded.

"Yes, something like that, you go get your coat and come right back." He said and Selene rolled her eyes but went and got her coat then waved goodbye to her friends and followed V to the truck.

"You're over reacting; don't I get like a three strikes rule or something?" She asked as V opened the truck door for her, sighing she got in. V drove quietly a few blocks away to an underground parking lot, pulling out a key card he swiped it and drove in. After parking the truck V helped her out and led her to the elevator, after they got in V took out another key card and swiped that in the elevator. Selene leaned against the wall and looked at him.

"So where are we?" She asked softly and V glanced to her.

"I have an apartment, well a penthouse for when I want to be alone." He said and Selene nodded a little, they rode the rest of the way in silence. V stepped out of the elevator and motioned Selene to come with him. The place was pretty big, high ceilings. She could see a living room with a few couches and a TV, a kitchen and two different hallways. Glancing to V Selene walked into the living room and V sat down on the couch.

"Come sit on my lap." He said and Selene hesitated since he still seemed pissed off. Slowly she sat on his lap, but was quickly twisted around so that she was laying face down across his lap; her head on the couch and V's hand was stroking the back of her thighs. His other arm was across her back gently keeping her down.

"So I am going to spank you, that's what's going to happen when you break the rules, if you break them again I'm going to either spank you harder or punish you another way." V said and Selene swallowed a little. She was nervous about how hard he was going to spank her but part of her was excited. V pushed up her skirt some and ran his finger under her thong pulling on it gently; Selene relaxed a little kind of liking it. Then his hand left her for a moment before coming down hard on her ass. Selene tensed a little, it wasn't that hard of a spank but it still stung. He then ran his hand gently over where he had just spanked and Selene relaxed a little until he spanked her again a bit harder. Again he ran his hand over the spot then spanked her again much harder then the first time. Selene could feel his crotch under her stomach, he was hard, very hard and she knew it was more the spanking that was turning him on then the sight of her ass. After smoothing his hand over the spot he pulled down her skirt and sat her up on his lap. They sat quietly, V gently rubbing her back and Selene took a deep breath.

"Going to break the rules again?" He asked and Selene shook her head a little.

"Good girl." V said and seemed surprised when she leaned down and kissed him. They sat there making out madly for a while before Selene reached for her shirt to pull of and V stopped her.

"Get up and strip for me." He said and Selene got up off his lap and pulled off her shirt slowly, she was wearing a strapless bra but she left that on for now and unzipped her skirt pushing it down so he could see the front of her black thong. V grinned a little and took off his shirt, then undid his pants, just sitting on the couch in his boxers.

"Come here." He said reaching a hand up to her; Selene took his hand and let him guide her to straddle his lap. Again they started kissing and V reaching up unhooking her bra. Selene smiled a little as he tossed it aside. Just as his mouth covered her nipple his phone rang and he groaned. Selene went to move off of him but he just wrapped an arm around her and tugged her down so that she was resting against his chest, the top of her head tucked under his chin.

"Hello?" He said answering his phone; his fingers ran slowly up and down her back. Selene relaxed against him and stroked his chest gently with her finger tips.

"Right now? Its not a good time…I'm busy." V said and his arm tighten around her, so Selene moved her head a bit to look up at him.

"Yes alright fine." He snarled and hung up, leaning down he caught her mouth with his and Selene let out a softly moan pressing closer to him.

"I have to go. Should I take you home first or do you want to stay here?" V asked and she sighed a little and ran her fingers in her hair.

"I guess you should take me home. If I don't come back from clubbing, my mom will freak out." Selene said and V nodded a little sitting back a little and looking over her.

"God I want to be inside of you." He groaned and Selene smirked a little, and then moved her hips a bit grinding herself down against his crotch. V groaned and quickly grabbed hold of her hips stopping her.

"You're going to drive me insane if you do that." He snarled and looked at her hungrily. Selene blushed a little and climbed off of him. Quietly they got dressed and went down to the truck. V slid his hand onto Selene's thigh as he drove and she laced her fingers with his.

"I'll call you tomorrow." She said and V nodded a little.

"I might not see you tomorrow, something tells me I'm going to be busy but I'll talk to you at some point." He said as he pulled up in front of her house.

"Okay whatever." She said shrugging. After a quick kiss goodnight Selene headed inside and up to her room. Taking off her heels she took off her skirt and glanced at her ass in the mirror, she still had a bit of a welt from V's hand, and she kind of liked it.

I'm begging you please review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Selene tried calling V three times the next night, he didn't answer at all so she left him a bunch of messages. By the time she went to bed, he still hadn't called back so she went to sleep with her phone in her hand. Waking up the next night she sighed and snuggled into the covers more. Her phone beeped somewhere in the covers and she dug around for it and read the text message: _Are you awake?-V_. Yawning a little Selene texted back: _Yes, but I'm not out of bed yet, come cuddle with me._ She replied and lay in bed for a while until someone knocked on the door. Sighing she got up and went over to the door, opening it she yawned a little.

"Still sleepy?" V said and Selene looked up at him surprised.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asked as he came in and shut the door behind him.

"I haven't slept yet. I drove over as fast as I could." He said tugging her over to the bed. Climbing in with him Selene sighed a little as he curled himself around her.

"So how was…whatever you were doing?" She asked and V kissed her neck softly.

"It was alright considering. How are you feeling? Do you need to feed?" He asked and Selene nodded a little.

"I was going to call you tonight. I've been feeling a little off so I figured I just needed to feed." Selene said softly and he nodded a bit.

"Probably what it is, let me sleep a while then you can feed alright?" He said and Selene nodding snuggling up with him. He slept soundly for a while, Selene dozed for a while then got up slowly not to wake him and headed downstairs. After getting herself some coffee and toast she headed back upstairs, and read quietly well V kept sleeping. Selene was just finishing her coffee when he woke up mumbling her name.

"Come here you." He said seeing her in her chair. Smiling Selene got up and came over to the bed climbing under the covers with him. V pulled her close, so that she was tucked in against his side, her head on his chest.

"Hmmm you smell good." He said closing his eyes again and Selene smiled a bit.

"You always say that, what do I smell like?" She asked and V kissed the top of head.

"It's like…cinnamon and…something else…sweet but not overly." He said and Selene nodded a little.

"Do I always smell like that?" She asked and V nodded a little.

"To me you do." He nodded and stroked her neck softly with his fingers.

"Would you like me as much if I smelt differently?" She asked and V smirked a little.

"It would make it more difficult but yeah I think so, now come feed female." He said sitting up a bit. Selene moved between his legs and leaned her back against one of his knees. Glancing up to him a bit nervously she leaned up and gently as she could sunk her fangs into his neck. Moaning softly she fed from him as his arms tightened around her. Selene fed for a while taking what she need then pulled back and rests her head on his shoulder. V just held her a bit and Selene leaned up and licked the bite marks closed.

"Feel better?" V said softly and Selene nodded a bit shifting to be in his arms a bit more comfortable, she felt tired now and closed her eyes.

"Come on lets lay down." V said and shifted them both until they were laying down wrapped around each other. When Selene woke about an hour later V wasn't in bed any more nor was he even in her room. Sighing she got up and grabbed her phone; she dialed his number and looked in her closet.

"Hey baby." He asked and Selene pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Hey, you left without saying anything? Where did you go?" She asked and she heard something crumpling in the background.

"I know, I had to come back to teach a class, and you were so cute and asleep so I didn't wake you. Why don't you come by?" V said and Selene pulled out a cute tank top.

"Um I guess I could, I wanted to stop by a friend first though if that's okay?" She said and V grunted a little.

"Yeah alright, what friend?" He asked and Selene took out a pair of boots.

"Raven, she was there last night, she wanted to borrow my jacket so I'll just drop it off and have a little chat and then I'll be right over. I'll be an hour tops." She said.

"Alright an hour, be safe." V said and Selene quickly showered, and got dressed. She was wearing skinny jeans, a deep purple tank top and a white chunky cardigan. Pulling on her boots she quickly headed downstairs and drove over to Ravens.

"So that was him last night?" Raven asked sitting down in her living room.

"Yeah he kind of set out these rules and I agreed to them and I kinda broke a rule last night so he was pissed. Otherwise I would have introduced you guys to him." Selene explained and Raven nodded.

"I can understand that, so are you going to move in with him?" Raven asked and Selene shrugged a little.

"Eventually, I kind of like this whole dating thing. I mean we haven't known each other that long so it's kinda nice to have to make an effort to get to know each other and spend time together." Selene said and glanced at her watch.

"Shit I have to go, but you should come over soon and we can actually talk about everything." Selene said getting up.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow I'll call you." Raven said and Selene quickly drove over to the mansion arriving with five minutes to spare. Quickly she headed for the gym, opening the door, the guys were still drilling with each other, roughing around. Glancing around she saw Axe, then looked around for V. He was off helping a young male get his stance right and Selene moved to a chair by the door and sat. After a while V clapped his hands.

"Alright that's it for tonight get your asses home!" He yelled and the guys started to wonder towards the locker room and water bottles. V made his way over to Selene and she smiled a little sitting up. Leaning down he kissed her softly, not touching her too much.

"I've gotta shower then I thought we might go out for something to eat." He said and Selene nodded a little.

"Yeah okay, let's go to your room then." She said getting up. Following him through the underground tunnel they went to his room. Selene sat on his bed and looked up at him as he pulled off his shirt, he was slightly sweaty and it made his abs and other muscles stand out. Selene looked up at him, as he glanced to her.

"See something you like?" V asked smirking and Selene laughed a little.

"You know very well that I do." She replied and V leaned down and kissed her.

"Take off your clothes before I get them all covered with sweat, and if you don't take them off fast enough I'll rip them off you." V growled against her mouth and Selene quickly pulled her sweater off then the rest of her clothes until she was on his bed just in her lace booty shorts and matching bra. V pushed her gently back on the bed and covered her body with his. They strained against each other as they kissed madly and V took off the rest of his clothing and hers.

Laying next to V in the aftermath of their love making Selene sighed happily. It had hurt more then she thought it would, and V almost stopped because she seemed to be in so much pain. Once she got more comfortable they made love three times. Selene was incredibly sore and wasn't about to get out of bed for anything. V was dozing beside her, one of his arms thrown across her stomach. Smiling a little she watched him sleep, curious she traced one of the tattoos on his face lightly with a finger. He hadn't told her anything about them, not that she minded them but they were ALL over his body. When she started touching the one on his hand he woke and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled and Selene looked at him.

"How come you have so many tattoos?" She asked and V let go of her hand.

"It wasn't my choice." He said and sat up, Selene frowned a little.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I don't want to talk about this with you." He snapped and Selene nodded a little and pulled the sheet up around her feeling cold now. V sighed a little and reached to her, stroking her cheek with his finger tips.

"It's not a happy subject, someday I'll tell you but nows not that time." He said softly and Selene nodded a little more curious about the tattoos then ever before.


	8. Chapter 8

Selene didn't ask about or look at V's tattoos for the rest of the night. He brought them food and she let him feed her from the tray. After they ate, V filled the tub full of warm water and bubbles then puts her in it.

"I have to go out for a bit." He said and Selene glanced up to him from the water.

"Okay, well I guess when I'm done in the tub I'll head home." She said softly and V stroked her cheek gently with his fingers.

"I'd rather you stayed." He said and Selene glanced up to him.

"I'll see how I feel when I get out of the tub." She said and V nodded a bit, then walked out of the bathroom. Selene felt…strange, she wasn't sure what was happening. Something had changed between them in the last couple of hours, and she wasn't sure if it was the sex or her asking about the tattoos. Selene's chest felt deflated and she watched V get dressed through the open bathroom door.

"V?" She said and he glanced over to her as he did up his pants.

"What?" He asked coming to the doorway and Selene looked up at him.

"Do you have to go?" She asked softly and V nodded a bit.

"Yeah it's my turn to go. I'll only be about an hour or so." He said and Selene bit her lip a bit. She knew he fought and killed lessers, the enemy of her kind, but she still worried about him.

"I think I'll stay then." She said softly and V grinned coming over and kissing her softly.

"I had fritz pick up a few things that might fit you, their on the right side of the closet. You should go downstairs; meet some of the others alright?" He said and Selene nodded a bit.

"I will." She said and kissed V before he took off. Staying in the tub for a bit she relaxed and thought about what to do now. They were bonded now; her skin was covered with his scent even though she was in the tub. It wasn't going to come off, and she didn't want it to, but she felt kind of distant from him for some reason. Having sex didn't really change their relationship too much as far as she could tell, but her asking about his tattoos and therefore his past had turned things a bit cold between them. She knew that if she left it would get worse so she got out of the bath, dried off and looked at the clothes he had for her. Picking out a nice sweater she put that on then the jeans she was wearing before. Running her fingers through her hair she went downstairs, nobody was around so she walked around outside for a while not sure what to do. The grounds were lovely, gardens and statues everywhere, Selene wondered into the gym and looked around there. Coming back into the house she looked up as a pretty female came downstairs.

"You must be Selene, I'm Beth." The female said and Selene smiled.

"The queen? Should I bow?" Selene asked and Beth laughed a little.

"No we're not that formal at all. Come have something to eat with me?" Beth said and Selene nodded.

"Yeah that would be great." She said. After sitting down and having something to eat with Beth, Selene relaxed and talked a while with her. Beth wasn't as worried about her male getting hurt because as the King, Wrath didn't hurt anymore. Selene knew it was for the good of their kind that the brotherhood even existed the strongest males bred to fight the slayers that would kill them. Hearing the front door open they both perked up. Walking over to the front door Selene froze, V was coming in limping a bit and holding one of his arms to his chest.

"What happened?" She asked softly and V glanced to her.

"It's not bad, Rhage is going to bandage me up, did you want to come up with me or wait till after?" He asked and Selene eagerly followed him and Rhage upstairs. V sat himself down in a chair by the window and glanced to her.

"It's not going to be pretty." He said and Selene shrugged a bit and came closer. V moved his arm down a bit and Selene could see the bullet wound in his arm.

"You got shot!" She exclaimed and came closer looking at it, V waved her away a bit.

"Just sit down, and let Rhage work, then you can fuss over me." He said as Rhage came in with a bunch of medical stuff. Sighing Selene sat on the bed and looked away well Rhage fished the bullet out and stitched V up.

"Alright just try not to move your arm too much." Rhage said then left and Selene looked at V as the door closed.

"If I hadn't been here would you have called me to tell me that you got shot?" She asked and V looked at her seriously.

"No probably not, it's not something I want you to worry about. Doing what I do I'm going to get hurt, hurt not killed. I kill lessers, they don't kill me. Nothing is going to stop me from coming home to you." V said and Selene looked at him quietly, thinking.

"Then I should move in here, so that I'm in your home when you come home alive." She said softly and V stood up looking at her.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to take some time, date get to know each other." He said limping towards her slowly.

"I do…but if you're going to be getting shot and hurting your leg then I'd rather be here waiting for you to come home rather then waiting at home and not getting a phone call." Selene said and V sat down next to her.

"I don't want you to worry about me, if you're here or at your parents or out with your friends. I'm going to take better care of myself because I have you to live for." He said and Selene smiled a little and kissed him.

"You going to take me home then?" She asked and V smirked a little.

"No, you're staying here. I need to feed anyways, I bled a lot." He said and Selene winced a little.

"Ugh I should stay here forever." She said and took off her sweater, then moved onto V's like as he directed her. Leaning her head back she gasped as V sunk his fangs into her neck. It felt amazing; she could feel him sucking gently on her vein as his arms tightened around her. After a bit he stopped and Selene looked up at him, feeling a little tired.

"That's the whole idea you know." He said softly and Selene looked up at him a little confused.

"What's the whole idea?" She asked softly and V chuckled a little.

"Getting you to stay here forever, I mean that's my plan anyways." He said and Selene smirked, moving away from him slowly and laying down next to him on the bed.

"It's a good plan. When should I move in?" Selene asked and V smirked pulling her close and closing his eyes.

"Tomorrow or the day after?" He asked and Selene nodded a little.

The next night Selene was packing boxes and going through her stuff. It was actually taking longer then she thought to pack everything. Her cell phone rang and Selene looked through a pile of shirts until she found it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey how goes it?" V asked and Selene smiled a little.

"It's…slow…I don't know if I'll get it all done tonight." She said and she heard V chuckle.

"Just get as much as you can done in the next hour, I'll be over with the truck and I'll take what you've got then bring you here." He said and Selene nodded a little. She worked her butt off over the next hour and had gotten more done by the time she heard V's boots in the hallway. Looking up from the floor she smiled at him when he came in.

"Hey." He said and leaned down to kiss her. Selene kissed him back and let him pull her up off the floor. After about half an hour they had the truck loaded and were on the way to the mansion. Selene looked over at V, her eyes following the tattoos from his face, down his arm to his hand. She knew they were elsewhere on him, his inner thigh and along part of his cock. She was super curious about them and bit her lip about it not sure how to ask him about it.

"V…will you tell me something about your past? I mean I don't know that much about you." She said and V glanced to her and nodded a bit.

"Yeah after we get these boxes out of here, and something to eat I'll tell you some stuff." He said and Selene got the feeling that he wasn't going to tell her anything, that he was avoiding it. After they got all of her boxes into his room Selene sighed and climbed onto the bed.

"Can we get room service?" She said and V chuckled and came over taking off her shoes for her.

"If you want, why don't you call down to fritz and order well I get in the shower." He said and Selene nodded and called down ordering enough food for the both of them then relaxed on the bed. She was tired and thought about her dreams lately; they were nothing like they were before, just normal random dreams now. V came out of the bathroom just in boxers and Selene smiled up at him.

"Did you order?" He asked and came over laying down next to her and tugging her down against him.

"Yeah, he said about twenty minutes." She said and V grinned at her.

"Perfect, take off your clothes." He said and Selene smirked quickly doing as she was told.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I know it's been a while been really busy with work. This chapter has tons of sex in it so please be warned!! And please review!

Selene woke the next night alone in V's bed. Glancing around she got up and yawned a little bit then headed for the bathroom, holding onto the door frame she swayed a little. Feeling light headed she frowned a little, she needed to feed and badly. Walking slowly back to the bed she sat down and grabbed the phone. Hitting the one button she waited well it rang.

"Hey baby." V answered and Selene took a deep breath.

"Where are you? I need you." She said softly and closed her eyes.

"I'm in the gym, what's wrong?" He asked and she could hear the concern in his voice.

"I need to feed." She said and heard V hang up. Laying down she waited, it was a short time later she heard his footsteps outside the bedroom, she heard the door open and close.

"Selene?" He asked as she sat up a little, he was in gym shorts and runners and that was it. V looked down at her as she attempted to sit up; in a flash he had her cradled in his arms on the bed and was cutting open his vein on his neck for her. Selene couldn't help it instinct took over and she bit into him hard, drinking deep. Selene felt better as soon as his blood hit her tongue, she drank deep though taking more then she meant to. Letting go of his neck she licked her lips then over the wound to heal it. V's hands were gently running over her and she relaxed a little. She was already naked and V laid her back on the bed and looked over her neck body as he shifted a bit and lost his shorts and shoes. Selene smiled a little and started to sit up to get closer to him, but V shook his head.

"Lay still, on your back and spread your legs." He said. Selene nodded a little and lay back down, and spread her legs slowly, a bit nervous. V looked over her and Selene felt herself blush as he looked right between her legs.

"Reach down and hold onto your ankles." He said and Selene shifted a little and did as he asked.

"Good girl, now no moving." V said and Selene was about to as why but his mouth went between her legs and she forgot how to speak. It was hard to hold still as his mouth worked her to two orgasms and after the second she let go of her ankles and reaches for him but V caught her hands and pinned them down on the bed with his hands and forced her to a third. Selene's head was spinning with pleasure when he finally sat up and grabbed hold of her hips.

"Roll over, onto your stomach." He said and Selene slowly did so and V helped her onto all fours. His hand slipped up into her hair and tugged gently as he stroked her back with his other hands.

"I'm going to take you now, I'm not sure I can be gentle about it. Let me know if it's too much." V said and Selene nodded a little. Smoothly V entered her and Selene gasped loudly. V wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't be gentle, he was rough taking her deep and hard, pulling her hair a bit but Selene felt so much pleasure that she didn't want it to stop. His bonding scent filled the room and she loved it that much more, silently she begged him not to stop. She could hear his grunting behind her and as it became deeper in his throat, he pulled on her hair more. Selene moaned feeling him fill her with his seed and she held still panting hard as V growled behind her. Pulling her up by her hair so that her back was against his chest, his cock still buried deep inside her, he took her chin and turned her head kissing her deeply. Selene sighed a little and relaxed kissing him back.  
"Too much?" He asked softly and Selene shook her head a little as V helped her lay down beside her. V gently stroked her side as he looked down at her.

"How do you feel?" He asked and Selene looked up at him.

"Better, thank you." She said and V smiled a little and kissed her softly.

"I'm going to go shower then I've got to go out with the boys. What are you doing tonight?" He asked and Selene shrugged a little.

"I was thinking about meeting up with a few friends and going for a drink." She said and V nodded a little getting up.

"Where are you thinking of going?" He asked and Selene pulled a sheet around herself.

"Not sure, if we're just going for drinks then somewhere quiet but maybe a club if we feel like dancing." She said and V tugged the sheet away from her.

"Just be good, and don't cover yourself like that, I like looking at you." He said and leaned down kissing her. Selene smiled a little and attempted to tug him back into bed.

"Stay in with me and I won't wear anything." She said and V chuckled kissing her again.

"Tempting wench very tempting but I can't." He said then pulled away heading for the bathroom.

Selene sipped her drink as she glanced around the club, she knew that the warriors usually came by here for a drink or too and she was currently sitting with two friends in a booth.

"So how are things going?" Raven asked and Selene shrugged a little.

"Good it's a big change but I think its going well." She said and Raven frowned a little at her.

"Going well? That doesn't sound good." She said and Selene sighed a little.

"Everything's good, we get along we don't fight and the sex is amazing but…he doesn't seem that willing to tell me about his past. I mean he's almost 300 years older then I am. I'm just starting out and he's had this whole life before me that I know nothing about." Selene explained and Raven nodded a little.

"Have you asked him?" Raven asked and Selene nodded, sipping her drink.

"He gets really defensive about it, and it's not something I really want to ask anyone else about." She said and Raven glanced to their other friend who hadn't really said anything. Chelsea was newly mated and was staring off at her male across the club. Selene smiled a little, and felt a little sad that V wasn't around to hang out with them and get to know her friends.

"Maybe you should just…ask about his family or something?" Raven suggested and Selene shrugged finishing her drink.

"He'll tell me when he feels like it I guess. Come on lets dance." She said and the girls headed to the floor, a few songs into it Selene glanced over to the doors, and smiled seeing V come in with Rhage and Z. Raven rolled her eyes and waved her off, Selene made her way over to the bar and V looked her up and down slowly.  
"Hey my female, you having fun?" He asked slipping an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah and I'm being good." She smiled up at him and V nodded a little picking up his drink.

"We're going to stay for a few drinks then head home." He said and Selene nodded a little.

"Is everything okay?" She asked and V stroked her cheek a little.

"Just a long night, just need to relax a bit. I'll meet you at home alright?" He said and Selene shook her head.

"No, why don't you skip the drink and we can go home now." She said and V frowned at her.

"Now's not a good time to argue with me Selene. I said I was having a few drinks and that I would meet you at home." He said and Selene frowned and turned on her heel going back to Raven. Frustrated she purposely let a guy move close to her and run his hands over her arms. Selene heard the growl before V grabbed her arm and hulled her out of the club. She stumbled along beside him and he pushed her against the side of his truck.

"What the _hell_ do you think your doing?" He snarled and Selene swallowed a little.

"Dancing…" She said and V hissed baring his teeth at her.

"You already knew I was in a bad mood, and yet you pushed me. Do you want me to be mad at you?" He asked and Selene shook her head a little.

"No, I wanted you to talk to me, to tell me what's wrong." She said and V looked down at her and let her go.

"We went hunting tonight and three got away. It's frustrating." He said and Selene looked up at him.

"So are you! You should be able to talk to me about that stuff, and about your past." She said and V looked down at her and reached up and closed a hand gently around her neck.

"My past is my past and you are my future, that's all the matters." He whispered and Selene took a deep breath.

"I want to know something, about your family, where you're from. And about the tattoos." She said and V squeezed her neck gently, Selene looked up at him and he sighed.

"Alright get in the truck, we'll go home and I'll answer some of your questions." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

Selene settled on the middle of the bed, sitting cross legged and looking at V as he took off his jacket.

"So what do you want to know first?" He asked and Selene thought it might be best to start out easy.

"Do you have any family? Brothers or sisters?" She asked and V nodded a little.

"I have a sister, I haven't seen her in years I doubt you'll ever meet her I have no idea how to reach her. My mother is still alive and my father died long ago." V said and Selene nodded a little.

"Will I meet your mother?" She asked and V hesitated then nodded a little.

"Yes soon I think." He said and Selene shifted a little. Wondering what to ask next she looked up at him and took a deep breathe.

"How about your tattoos, I don't want to push you but what ever you're willing to tell me I want to know." She said and V rubbed his head slowly.

"I didn't ask for them, I was tied down and they were done to me." V said and Selene looked at him eyes wide.

"Why?" She whispered and V pulled a chair over and sat down.

"As a warning, I have…powers I guess you could say. My father thought I was a danger to others and a freak so he had me tattooed as a warning to others. Right after I got free, I killed him and took off." V explained and Selene looked at him biting her lip.

"What powers?" She asked and V rubbed his face.

"You're not in danger if that's what you're asking." He said and Selene shook her head.

"That's not what I'm asking." She snapped a little and V got up.

"It's a mix of things; I have visions of the future for one thing. Not all the time every once in a while. I can control something's with my mind. My hand turns into a weapon, it's…a glowing thing and I have to wear a glove sometimes when I can't control it." He said and Selene glanced to his hand with the tattoos on it.

"How…is it a weapon, you've never hurt me with it and you always touch me." She said and V looked at her.

"It turns into like a blue flame, I can basically set things on fire instantly so it's a good thing I can control it. And yes it could hurt you; I killed my father with it." He said and Selene stayed on the bed watching him pace.

"I've gotten really good and controlling it, so I wouldn't worry about it." V said and looked at her.

"But you're a warrior; wouldn't something like that be a good thing? Why did your father act like he did?" She asked and V sat back down.

"My father was the original warrior; he never liked me, always picking on me, pushing me physically and mentally. My mother wasn't around at all, sometimes I wonder if it's because she basically left me with him that he was so angry. Sometimes I think it's because I scared him." V said and Selene nodded a little watching him. He looked drained now, tired and she got up and come over to him. Kneeling at his feet she ran her hands up his thighs slowly.

"I'm glad you told me. I know it wasn't easy, but I'm glad you told me." She said softly and V stroked her cheek.

"I'm going to go shower, I just…I need a little time alone." He said and Selene nodded a little and moved back letting him have his space. Once V had gotten in the shower she pulled on her shoes and headed downstairs then outside just to take a walk and let him have some space. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air she was glad V had told her what he had. She still had some questions but figured it was enough for now and he obviously was stressed out with what he had told her. After walking around for a bit she went back to their room. V was sitting on the bed just in sweatpants and he looked up at her when she came in.

"Did I scare you?" He asked not looking at her and Selene didn't bother hiding her surprise.

"No, not at all. I just didn't want to upset you, but I wanted to know at the same time." She said and V nodded a bit.

"It's complicated at lot of it is. I know you want to know but I'm not ready to talk about all of it. Especially the visions, it's not fun knowing how all of my loved ones are going to die." He said and Selene froze.

"You know how…did you know that we were going to meet?" She asked looking at him and V shook his heads.

"No, you never have been in any of my visions that I know of." He said and Selene looked at him.

"Is there another…female in your future?" She asked softly worriedly and V's head snapped up and looked at her.

"There is no other female for me. You are it." He said and Selene relaxed a little as V moved onto the bed next to her.

"Good, because I'd be very upset if there was." She said smiling up at him and V smirked and put his arm around her.

"There isn't, trust me." He said and kissed her forehead.

"So…if I go through the needing period, do you want me to go on drugs?" Selene asked and V frowned at her a bit.

"Why would I want you to do that?" He asked and she shrugged a little, she was just glad to change the subject.

"Some females use drugs to get through the pain and so that they don't get pregnant. I wasn't sure if you wanted young." She said and V smirked a little.

"I do, it comes with risks I know but I think I do." He replied and they shifted into a comfortable silence. V smiled and stroked her hair a bit then leaned down and tilted her head back by pulling her hair. Selene looked up at him eyes wide, her breath quickening; V just smirked at her then hissed a bit and drove his fangs into her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry its taken me so long, its been crazy at work these days! Please review you know I love it! There is a wee little sex in this chapter so be warned!

Selene yawned and stretched in the bed; after V had fed from her they had made love until they were both exhausted. It was the next night and she had slept in, she knew V had already left to go hunting and forced herself up and out of bed. After her shower she put on jeans and a comfy sweater then headed downstairs. Finding the house empty she wondered around a little bit. Finding the gym she looked around quietly and remembered the first time she came here, when she watched V come towards her just like in her dream. Looking around the gym she thought about telling him about her dreams, he had shared a lot with her yesterday. She needed to tell him, she knew she should. Taking a deep breath she walked back to the house to wait for him. After getting something to eat she sat on their bed and waited for him. Selene was nervous, she wasn't sure how he would react, and maybe he had the same dreams and didn't know it was her. Hearing his footsteps in the hall she sat cross-legged on the bed, coming in V smiled at her.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" He asked and leaned down kissing her.

"I'm okay" She replied and V raised an eyebrow looking down at her.

"You look pretty serious, what's up?" He asked and Selene took a deep breathe.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday." She said and V frowned at her then rubbed his head.

"So…what about it?" He said sitting down next to her.

"Well, I was thinking about how you shared with me and I thought maybe I would share with you." She said and V nodded a little sitting on a chair and took off his boots.

"Not that I don't want to hear whatever it is you want to tell me but I was kind of thinking of getting in the shower…with you. You know practice for the needing." He said and Selene smiled a little up at him, happy not only because he was thinking about her but about them possibly having a young.

"Oh were you?" She said and took off her shirt slowly; he heard V groan softly and knew he had seen the dark blue sheer push up bra she was wearing. Pulling the shirt over her head she was surprised to find him right in front of her.

"Leave the bra and panties on then get in the shower." He mumbled against her mouth before kissing her then headed into the bathroom. Selene quickly stripped down to her thong and went into the bathroom which was slowly starting to fill with steam. Coming to the shower door she hesitated about getting in still dressed but V growled a little.

"Do as you're told." He said and Selene glanced to him nervously before stepping into the shower, kind of liking how the wet fabric clung to her skin. Glancing to V she moved under the water and let it run through her hair. She felt V's hands run up over her rib cage and looked up at him smiling a little.

After they had sex and fooled around in the shower for a while V carried her too the bed. Smiling V kissed her then lay down next to her tucking her in the covers.

"So what did you want to tell me about?" He asked stroking her arm and Selene looked up at him remembering now what she wanted to tell him and she took a deep breathe.

"Before I came here that night I went through the change I was having these…vivid dreams." She said and V nodded a little watching her and she knew he was paying attention.

"I was sitting in a chair, like in a long hallway waiting. And as the dreams progressed over the next few months I could see a male coming towards me." She said and she felt V tense beside her, and figured it was because he didn't know the male was him yet.

"In my dreams he never got to me, I always woke up right before I really saw him he was just like a shadow before that." Selene explained and V moved away a little but she kept talking.

"And then in the gym when I was fainting I saw the same thing only I saw the male and it was you." She said and V got up and off the bed. Selene sat up a little surprised at his reaction.

"I have to go out." He said pulling on boxers quickly and jerking on a shirt as Selene got up keeping the sheet around her.

"What do you mean you have to go out? Why are you so upset it was just a dream and you were the male in my dream?" She said and V turned around and looked at her, he looked stressed out, upset and concerned.

"They weren't dreams Selene." He said and Selene shook her head a little, confused.

"Yes they were." She said softly reaching for him but V pushed her hands away.

"No they weren't. I…this isn't real between us." He said and Selene's head spun and she gripped the sheet she was wearing as if it would keep her from falling down.

"What?" She whispered and V pulled on a pair of pants.

"Your dreams, our feelings are because of something I did. This isn't real. I'm going out you should be gone by the time I get back." He said and left the room. Selene sunk to the ground tears blurring her vision, what did he mean she should be gone? Gone? After everything they had been through that was it? Shaking she got dressed, and called her brother telling him she needed a ride. Throwing things in a bag she felt like she was moving in slow motion, going downstairs she was glad that no one was around. Seeing Axe's truck show up Selene went outside and got in.

"Where did you need a ride too? Not that I mind but why didn't V drive you?" He asked and Selene burst into tears.

"Whoa, Selene what's wrong?" Axe said and rubbed her back as Selene just shook her head.

"Just take me to mom and dads please." She whispered and sat back as Axe put the truck in to gear and drove home. Axe was quiet and got out coming around and helped Selene out.

"Did he hurt you? Please what can I do?" He asked as he walked her inside holding her bag. Selene just shook her head and crawled into bed, wanting to die. For the next week she stayed in her room, refusing to tell her parents or Axe what happened. Finally Raven dragged her out for a walk and Selene poured her heart out to her best friend. She didn't know what to do or not to do. Raven just listened quietly as they walked downtown among the restaurants and clubs.

"Maybe he just needs some space, I mean he hasn't sent the rest of your stuff to your parents house so that's a good sign." Raven said and Selene nodded a little.

"That's true I hadn't thought about that." She said softly and they walked through a quiet part of town. Suddenly the smell of baby powder overwhelmed her making her gag and Raven did the same. Selene knew they were in trouble, and went to turn and run but she ran into two men, lessers she knew instantly, and everything quickly went black.

I know I know but relax it'll work out soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Selene woke up slowly, her head was killing her. Glancing around the room she blinked, she was in a large room, tied to a table, her arms and legs spread and she was naked. Panic rose up in her and she tried to pull on her wrists and ankles but she wasn't going to get lose that way. Taking a deep breath she didn't know what to do, she could hear people moving around outside the room and she could smell the lessers. Closing her eyes she relaxed a moment because her head stopped hurting a moment. Where was Raven? Did she get away or did they get her too? She had no idea how much time had past since she was taken but she knew if she wasn't home by day light Axe would go looking for her, and if he didn't find her and would probably go to the brotherhood. Which means V would come looking for her…right? Selene's eyes flew open and she realized she needed to feed too, if she wasn't rescued soon she would die from that or whatever the lessers did to her. Falling back asleep for a while she woke to a slap across her face, gasping and blinking up at the face of a lesser she tensed up then screamed as he showed her a knife.

"Hold still female, I'm not going to hurt you if you just tell me what I want to know." He said and Selene took a deep breath. Without even asking her anything he cut across her jaw lightly and Selene screamed in pain and started crying.

"Where are the warriors?" He asked and Selene struggled to breathe through the pain.

"I...I don't know." She said and he frowned down at her then took the knife to her stomach cutting lightly across her hipbone and Selene screamed again sobbing.

"Where are they!?" The lesser asked again and Selene closed her eyes, her whole body shaking in pain.

"Right here." She heard a voice say, and heard a sickening slamming sound. Her eyes flew open and she saw V's back and the lesser across the room on the floor. V's whole body was tense as he glanced back to her, she could see his eyes were black as he looked over her then turned back to the lesser. Taking off his glove he walked over to the lesser who was starting to get up.

"Close your eyes Selene." V said his voice deep and Selene quickly did as she was told. Even with her eyes closed she could see the brightness that filled the room. She couldn't stop shaking and soon felt herself being untied and opened her eyes. V didn't say anything as he finished untying her and glanced up to her when she didn't sit up.

"How bad are you hurt?" He asked and Selene blinked up at him, swearing V bit open his wrist and put it to her mouth. Selene sucked greedily on his vein and V ran his hand gently over her cheek, checking out the cut on her jaw.

"Lets get you home and cleaned up." He said and Selene let go of his wrist.

"How did you know…where I was?" She asked softly as he helped her up and took off his coat and swung it around her naked body. She was instantly calmed by his scent on it and glanced up to him noticing now the bonding scent that was pumping out of him. V quietly did the coat up around her.

"Your brother came to us after you had been missing for four days. I found you through the bloodline." He said and Selene looked up into his eyes and V stroked her hair lightly.

"I had to wait till it was nighttime but I found you." He said and Selene broke down into sobs and reached up for him. V picked her up and held her close.

"I'm sorry…it's my fault please forgive me." He whispered and Selene kept crying against him.

"Lets just get you home." He said and carried her through the house. Selene noticed the other warriors around the house but she just snuggled up against V and kept quiet. V put her in the truck and got in.

"Does anything hurt? Should I call Jane?" He asked concerned and Selene shook her head.

"Just a few cuts and my wrists and ankles hurt." She said and V raced towards the mansion taking a bit of a long way but Selene just watched V, he seemed tense still and she wasn't sure what to say. When he parked he got out but Selene was already getting out of the truck by the time he came around.

"Damn it you don't have shoes on." He barked and Selene looked up at him.

"Don't you dare yell at me! After everything that's just happened I don't think it's a big fucking deal if I'm not wearing shoes!" She yelled at him, her emotions taking over.

"You kicked me out of your house, basically telling me that I didn't mean anything to you, and then I get kidnapped! I don't give a flying fuck if I'm not wearing shoes!" Selene yelled at him as the other warriors starting pulling in and V looked at her helplessly.

"Selene please…lets just go inside I know your mad at me. Let's just get you cleaned up and some clothes on." He said and Selene took off the jacket and tossed it on the ground knowing it would piss him off big time that she was now naked and all the warriors could see her. She started to stomp off but screamed when he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and took her inside.

"You couldn't just let me take care of you." He mumbled and Selene squirmed and struggled on his shoulder until he dropped her on his bed. Quickly she rolled onto her back and opened her mouth to yell at him but a wave of pain went through her. Looking up at V she winced on the bed as he quickly moved and put his bookcase in front of the bedroom door. Selene squirmed and looked at him from the bed.

"It's the needing period, just try and relax." V said coming back to her and Selene looked up at him.  
"But…you kicked me out…I can't…we can't…"She said squirming in pain and V looked at her, his hurt and concern showing on his face.

"I know…I'm sorry…I'll explain it to you. Please…don't say no." He whispered and Selene looked up at him near tears then reached up and pulled him down kissing him. Two days and a couple of hours later the needing period end, Selene was exhausted and amazed at how many times they had come together. V had promised so many things to her, and told her how much he loved her over and over again. She still felt hurt and betrayed and wasn't sure what to say back to him, it hurt too much to think about what he had said. V lay beside, watching her well he stroked her side gently.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly and Selene glanced up to him and shrugged a little.

"I'm tired, sore, and hungry." She said softly and V nodded a little.

"About…me telling you to leave…" He started and Selene shook her head.

"Not now, I don't have the energy." She said and V nodded a little getting up off the bed, Selene figured he went to get food, and went back to sleep physically and emotionally exhausted. She was surprised when V came in with Jane, who had her kit with her.

"I want her to look over you; she didn't get the chance when I brought you home. She should um…check you over and look at those cuts." V said and Selene nodded a little sitting up slowly and V came over and kissed her forehead before stepping out.


	13. Chapter 13

Selene lay still well Jane looked over her, the cuts and from the needing. She was a bit embarrassed but knew Jane knew what she was doing so she just held still.

"The cuts aren't that bad, shallow enough that they'll heal in a few days. And in about two weeks I'll check if you're pregnant. Look I know you two are having problems but don't leave until we know for sure." Jane said and Selene nodded a little.

"I know you don't remember what happened with the lessers but there's some…tearing…in you're um…that I don't think V did." Jane said and Selene froze looking up at her.

"You think they…" She started and Jane rubbed her shoulder a bit.

"Its possible yes." Jane said and Selene rubbed her eyes as V came back in, he obviously didn't like the look on her face because he rushed over.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at Jane who shook her head.

"Nothing. Just let her rest a while." Jane said getting up and leaving the room. Selene pulled away from V who let her with a sigh.

"Look, we should talk." He said and Selene took a deep breathe.

"Just explain to me why." She said and V got up pacing a little.

"Look I'm not sure how to explain this but I'll try. About a year ago, I started…forcing myself to dream of a house, with a female in it. One I wanted, that I loved. I started searching through the house for her. Each dream checking a different room, looking for the female my female that I knew was in the house." He said and Selene watched him as he rubbed his head.

"I made myself have these dreams Selene and I got to the hallway and saw the female sitting in a chair. And then you told me about your dream. Selene I freaked out that what we were feeling everything wasn't real because I thought maybe I had made you dream of me." He said and Selene nodded a little and got off the bed.

"Can you get fritz to get another room ready for me?" She asked and V stared at her and sank to his knees in front of her.

"Please Selene, I'm sorry please." He said and Selene shook her head.

"I know you are but I need some space to think about this." She said softly and V held onto her hips.

"I'll do anything please." He whispered and looked at her stomach.

"What about…shit what if you're pregnant." V said and Selene sighed a little and touched his cheek.

"V please, lets just…Jane's going to check in a couple of weeks. Until then I'll stay here and think. I'm not leaving at least not now." Selene said and V nodded a little.

Selene sat in the bed thinking about what V had told her. Fritz had made up this room for her two days ago and she had just sat in the dark thinking and sleeping. She knew V wasn't lying to her but she was still hurt. Did she care if it wasn't real? But what if she wasn't the one in his dream? She had seen his face but did he see hers? Groaning little she lay back down and thought about being captured by the lessers. Rhage had told her that Raven was safe at home; she had managed to get away. The thought of the lessers having their hands and whatever else all over her rattled her to the core. Would V even want her back once he knew? Selene knew V would come for her, she knew bonded mates didn't let their females get away that easily but on the other hand he had kicked her out. A knock on the door broke her thoughts.

"Come in." She said and V came in holding a vase of pink roses.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked bring the flowers and putting them on the bedside table.

"Better, I think…" She said knowing she didn't sound so sure and V sat down next to her on the bed.

"You think? Does something hurt?" He asked touching her cheek gently and Selene shook her head looking down, suddenly ashamed and pushed his hand away. V backed off a bit and looked at her.

"Talk to me." He said softly and Selene couldn't help it and started crying. V pulled her into his arms and rocked her slowly rubbing his back well she cried against his chest.

"Selene what's wrong, why are you crying?" He asked softly and Selene pulled back a little looking up at him.

"The lessers…they…" She started and V misunderstood and kissed her softly.

"They won't get you, not here, and never again." He said softly and Selene shook her head.

"V they raped me." She said softly and V froze, his arms tighten around her.

"What...you remember that?" He asked and Selene shook her head.

"No, Jane told me there was evidence of it." She said and V kissed the top of her head.

"Okay…but they can't umm get it up. So it…um I mean they couldn't have." He said and Selene looked up at him.

"So what did they do to me?" She whispered and V just held her tight and rocked her slowly.

"I don't know, but you're safe now." He said against her neck and Selene pulled back a little and looked at him, he was pale and tired looking.

"You need to feed don't you?" She asked softly and V sighed a little.

"Yeah, but if your not up for it…I can um…wait." He said slowly and Selene thought a moment then looked up at him.

"I want you too." She said and gasped as V bit into her neck hard his bonding scent filling her nose and the room as he drank deeply.


	14. Chapter 14

Selene lay quietly next V as he relaxed after feeding from her.

"Will you move back into my room?" He asked softly and Selene sighed a little, rubbing her temples a little.

"I'm not sure, I still feel…betrayed. Left out." She said and V sat up looking at her.

"Selene, you need to stay. I need you, you need me. I love you, I know this is real. There's no way that I could feel what I feel and not have it be real." He said and Selene looked at him.

"What about your dreams? What do they mean now?" She asked softly and V looked at her.

"Now, I think that maybe it was my way of finding you. Of us finding each other, I didn't see that before, I was too…scared." He said and Selene looked up at him surprised.

"Scared? You've never scared." She said frowning a little and he looked at her.

"When your brother called and said you hadn't come home. When I figured out that you were in that warehouse with lessers, but I couldn't get to you because of the sunlight. Selene I've never been more terrified in my life." V said and Selene smiled a little and touched his cheek.

"So I terrify you then?" She asked and V looked at her.

"Not being with you, not keeping you safe, not having you in my arms every night terrifies me." He said and Selene kissed him softly.

"Okay, so I'll move back in with you." She said softly and V sighed a little and pulled her into his arms, when she was snuggled up against him, Selene could feel the tension flow out of him. Quietly they lay together until V shifted and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to go get Jane." He said softly, and Selene looked up at him, panicked a bit.

"Why what's wrong?" She asked quickly and V kissed her softly.

"You taste different. I think maybe…you're…" He said and Selene froze looking up at him.

"You think I'm…oh god, go get Jane yes that's a good idea." She said and V got up and went to the door.

"Will you wait in my room; I think that if we are getting the news, I'd like you to be in my bed." He said and Selene nodded a little.

Selene paced in V's room well he went to get Jane, she was so nervous. She still wasn't sure if she was ready for young. She and V had just made up, they had a lot of work to do to rebuild their relationship, and what if having young ruined that? V wouldn't let her out of the house; she knew that, which at this point was fine because she didn't want to leave the house. Getting kidnapped by lesser's was one thing when she wasn't pregnant but if she was? Selene shuttered at the thought and looked up as V came in with Jane behind him. She must have looked totally freaked out because V came over quickly looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Selene just shook her head and leaned against him. V picked her up and put her on the bed. Jane came over and V kissed Selene then backed off.

"I'm going to um…just wait over here." V said going to the window, and looking out as if there was something incredibly interesting outside.

"Actually can you just pee in this cup?" Jane asked Selene who nodded and got off the bed. After coming out of the bathroom with the cup in hand, Jane set it down on a paper towel and Selene got back on the bed.

"Aren't you going to um…look her over?" V asked and Jane nodded a little.

"Yeah but only if the test comes out positive." Jane said and V nodded fidgeting, looking relieved when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said and glanced to Selene. It was Rhage apparently they needed him to go hunting with them. V told him he would call him back.

"Hey um…the guys want me to go hunting with them. But if your not…okay then I can stay." V said but Selene shrugged a little.

"I'm feeling fine, its okay you can go." She said and Jane glanced over to them.

"Do you want to know if your going to be a daddy or not?" Jane asked and V froze.

"The test is done? Do we know?" V asked quickly and Selene started to get up, V put his hand on her shoulder, gently keeping her down.

"Well you are expecting." Jane said and V gripped Selene's shoulder as they both stared at Jane.

"We know you're about a month along, so I don't really have to check for that. But I can check that everything looks alright." Jane offered and Selene shook her head a little.

"Can you…do it tomorrow I need to think." She said and Jane nodded a little tidying up a bit then left the room. V sank down onto the bed next to her, and Selene flopped back onto the bed sighing.

"Are you okay?" V asked reaching up and putting a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah…just a little…in awe I think." Stacy said and V smiled leaning down kissing her stomach.

"Just be careful okay? I know you're not supposed to get stressed out, and eat and feed a lot so just ask me okay?" V said and Selene nodded a little.

"I will." She said softly and V looked up at her.

"It'll be okay…I'll make it okay." He said softly and Selene smiled a little.

"I'm not upset; I'm just…trying to stay calm." She said and V nodded a bit getting up.

"Would you mind if I went out? I know we just found out and all but I think I need to go out for a bit." V said and Selene nodded.

"Yeah that's fine; I want some time alone I think." She said and V smiled a little kissing her.

"I love you, and just call me if you want anything." He said and Selene smirked a little.

"Can you bring home some pickles?" She asked and V laughed a little.

"Do you have cravings already?" He asked and Selene sat up laughing with him.

"No but I'm sure I will soon." She grinned and kissed him.


End file.
